


Doors

by SpyderScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyderScully/pseuds/SpyderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of what happened after "Closure".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doors

A loud throaty shout woke him from his deep sleep. His eyes came open in half a heartbeat, the organ in his chest pulsing and pounding at twice its ordinary speed. His body was damp with perspiration and he was trembling. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, his gaze haphazardly clawing about the blackened hotel room as he frantically tried to recall where he had stashed his gun for the night.

Bedside table. His mind choked out the location. He pivoted awkwardly on his hip, attempting to reach for the drawer pull when the connecting door on the wall opposite cautiously opened. He knew it was her before her small shadow even entered the dark room. He also knew then that the shout that had awakened him with a start had come from himself.

Through the hazy light leaking from the window he could see that her hair was mussed and she had neglected to put on her robe. Her movements were a little sluggish as she made her way to the side of the bed and even in the slight panicky mode in which he still remained, his brain immediately noted how endearing she looked rumpled and dozy, despite her obvious state of concern. He didn’t know if that observation was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Mulder, are you all right?" Her voice was gentle but strong in the darkness and she did not whisper. "I heard you shout."

The height of the bed made her face eye level with his and he was suddenly aware that her silk clad belly was only inches away from where his hand was resting atop the bed clothes.

"Just a… bad dream." He managed to choke it out, and he was disappointed in how thready his voice sounded. "I’ll be fine."

It was the truth, but it sounded like a grievous falsehood. He already knew that, but it only became more obvious when she huffed something that sounded suspiciously like “oh for god’s sake, Mulder” and pulled herself up beside him on the bed. She didn’t lay down, instead opting to rest her back against the headboard and crossing her arms over her chest. He faintly wondered if she was cold.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Her voice had taken on a softer tone suddenly, as if she had realized that something seriously could be wrong. He could already feel his startled body calming with her presence.

"No. I really will be fine, Scully. I don’t even remember what the dream was about. It’s probably just stress."

“‘Stress’? My God, Mulder. You just recently found out what really happened to Sam…it’s going to take time for you to process everything.”

His brain first noted his partner’s use of her name before he smiled at her emphatic statement. She hadn’t said “and that’s okay”, but he knew that’s what she had meant. He understood it, and his psychology background helped him to realize that what he was going through was normal considering his losses, but somehow, Scully validating his feelings made them seem all the more…valid.

He smiled to himself, glancing softly over at the shapes their bodies made in the darkness; similar poses, his form beneath the sheets whilst hers rested comfortable above. Her companionship suddenly made him grateful for every breath he took into his body, every movement of his muscles, every hope in his heart. Somehow she validated his existence when existence in itself didn’t seem to be enough.

God, I love her. The thought slipped into his head without warning, but it was not unwelcome.

"You’re alright, then?" Her voice interrupted his warm thoughts. He glanced at her. He could see her slender form in the darkness; her arms were still crossed, but she was looking at him now. He smiled and nodded.

"Will you stay?" It was her turn to nod and her gaze left him, focusing instead on her knees as she crossed her legs at her ankles in front of herself. She remained atop the sheets. She still spoke with the same non-whisper she had used ever since she had entered the room as she answered:

"I’ll make sure you fall asleep."

That wasn’t what he had meant. That wasn’t what he wanted.

"No, Scully." He said, taking care to keep any pleading tone out of his voice. He hooked his hand into the crook of her elbow, coaxingly prying her arms apart.

"Will you stay?" He asked again, placing a soft emphasis on the last word, hoping she’d understand. He wanted her with him tonight. Something momentous had changed in his life and as always, amidst the chaos, she had been there. She was always there. He wanted to prove that in times of peace and contentment, he still treasured her closeness.

Even in the dimness he saw her forehead pucker in consideration as she turned to look at him again. His fingers looped around her bicep, feeling the soft silk preventing his hand from feeling the warm skin of her arm beneath his grasp. She looked like she wanted to caution him, he could almost taste the ‘Mulder’ that was pressing against her lips, delivered in the tone of ‘you ought to know better’.

But she surprised him as he felt her body relent, and he could have sworn her heard a soft “all right” escape her lips in a whisper as she stood from the bed. He slid across the mattress, pulling the sheets aside so she could slip in beside him again before carefully draping the quilt over the both of them.

He didn’t touch her, giving her space in the bed - she was after all doing him a favor - but he was encouraged and heartened by the fact that her body seemed more relaxed and her arms remained uncrossed. In fact she was turned on her side, facing towards him, and her cheek rested more on his pillow than her own. Her eyes were closed and he was glad she couldn’t see the smile that spread across his face. She was probably already asleep again, or well on her way.

He was gazing at her dozing face across from his when he noticed she had left the door joining their rooms completely open. Another smile touched his face when he realized that he was perfectly fine with her never shutting it again.


End file.
